leclubdestrolleuseuhfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Fil:Lady Quartz/@comment-25100745-20141005082731/@comment-25100745-20141005083023
~Madi... <3 ~ I love trolled you ~ <3 ... Madi~ /SBAFF/ *se prend le correcteur d'orthographe automatique dans la tête* Mais heu! Ca fait mal! è.è Espèce de sal *biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip* *se retourne* Oh! T'es là Madi?! (esprit de moi: c'est toi qui est venue, baka -_- / Moi: Ah bon? :o ) Bref, bonjour, Grande Madi *o* Désolée, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que ce foutu correcteur d'ortographe automoatique m'avait envoyé sur ta page n.n Quoi? Oui, oui, c'est de sa faute n.n Non, non, pas de la mienne u_u Quoi? Tu me crois pas? Pourquoi tout le monde m'abandonnnneuh! /sort/ Bon, tant que j'y suis, commençons le troll spécial... spécial rien en fait u_u Alors parlons... du chiffre 38! *-* Aloooors, le chiffre 38 se trouve avant le chiffre 0, ce qui le rend... formidable, comme moi quoi *o* /sort loin/ Diiiiiiiiiiiiit? Tu sais ce que ça veut dire schyzophrène, toi? J'ai toujours cru que ça voulait dire sky au zoo moi mais... [ Quoi "j'ai changé de sujet"? :o Ben oui et alors? On continue u_u. ]J'ai un horrible doute u_u Je sais pas pourquoi :o Du coup je pose la question à tout le monde mais personne me répond :'( Tu es mon dernier espoir! Sinon, je vais aussi te poser ma question préférée ^-^ : Tu connais les ouistitis bleus? :o Non, jrigole Ca va? ^-^ Et tu sais quoi? *o* Moi non plus :( Ah mais siiii! J'ai des fans! J'AI DES FANS! T'es plus la seule, heu! (esprit de moi: Toi? AVoir des fans? / Moi: Oui! J'ai des fans~J'ai des fans~/ esprit de moi: Ouuupaaaa! / Moi: Ah bon? :o / Esprit de moi: Bah oui / Moi: Mais... :'( Esprit de moi: Et voilà... -_- Maîtrisée par son esprit 8D) *court* Pourquoi je cours? Parce que j'aime pas courire u_u Ah euh non! J'aime bien! *s'étale par terre* Sauf quand SA arrive T-T *se relève* Je saigne! Au secour! Appelez le samu! A l'aiiiiide! :'( Je vais mourir! (esprit de moi: T'as juste une petite griffe -_-/ Moi: Justement!! / Esprit de moi : -_____-) *n'a pas la force d'appeler le samu* *s'évanouie* (oui oui, pour une griffure u_u) *se réveille 38 minutes plus tard* Tout ça grace au chiffre 38 *-* ~C'est ma direction! J'ai pété les plombs sans abandoner, ni baissé les braaas!~:o Oh non! Il pleut! Meeeeeeeeerde! :o *prend un parapluie* Tu veux une plasse? ^-^ C'est 10,50euros! Quoi "c'est cher"? :o Mais nooon! ~It's rainig rain! Allélouïa! It's raining rain! Raining rain! It's raining rain! Allélouïa it's raining rain! Raining raiiiiiin!~Bon, ok, ok, jme tais... Quoi? Non, c'est pas la fin! :o T'as envie que ça se termine? :o Je sais j'ai plus d'inspi en ce moment :'( Trop de troll tue le troll :'( Mais bon, je te le finis quand même u_u FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! Coupez! Ah non mince c'est pas the end! Madiiii? Tu as toujours ta médaille? Tu sais, celle que je t'ai offerte la dernière fois! :o Je veux la mêêêêême! Mais je suis pas encore à la hauteur! *casse un verre* Que je suis diabolique! Maintenant je suis à la hauteur u_u /sort/ *prend un tabouret* Et là? Je suis à la hauteur non? Je suis hauuute! Non? :o Faisons... un cour de... de sky notique! Alors, tu prend un sky *lui donne un sky* Et de l'encre *lui donne de l'encre* Et tu note! Sur quoi? Je sais pas n_n Je connais pas bien le sky notique, moi non plus :o ~AND IT'S THE.......... ENNNNNNND~ ~good bye my lover, good bye my friend! You have bill of one, you have bill of one fooor meee~ Ca fonctionne là? :o